narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wind Release
Should we have a list of Wind Release Ninjutsu on the page? The same with the others (ex. Fire, Earth, Water, and Lightning) on theirs pages Hopemon 01:57, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :No, those lists shouldn't even be on those pages. We annotate Jutsu articles for a reason. You can already get a good list at . ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Dec 3, 2008 @ 02:39 (UTC) Ok thanks just a wonder. Hopemon 02:47, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Tools Of the known Futon users I can only think of five who require a tool. Asuma, Kazuma, Sora, Kyaku, of Takumi Village, and Temari. Of them only two are cannon, but that's a moot point. Who is the other one? Baki didn't need anything, Naruto doesn't need anything, Orochimaru doesn't need anything, Shukaku certainly doesn't use any tools. The ANBU who tried to contain Pain's Dog Summon didn't use a tool either. Fuka didn't need a tool. Are you counting old Seimei? That seemed as much from absorbing Kyaku's abilities as anything else. Rayfire 05:16, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I remembered the sixth one, but for some reason, it's not in my head anymore. Yeah, it's actually Seimei, he did used weapons and manipulated with wind against Gaara. But, not sure if it's right in my head because I haven't seen the episode for a long time. --Rasengan888 15:30, 3 January 2009 (UTC) "Rare" Could someone tell me what chapter its said that wind users are rare? temari can Well then were's Temari! :I believe Fuka made one note during the filler arc. Kakuzu may have made another. You can also check to see if Kakashi said anything around the paper test. If you find a good citation feel free to update the article with it. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jan 29, 2009 @ 17:18 (UTC) ::Asuma says that there aren't many wind natured people in episode 56, that's where it came from. Omnibender - Talk - 21:07, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Is it just me? Is it just me, or does this entire nature make absolutely no sense? 'Wind cuts'... how the heck does wind cut? of all of the nature types, wind is the outright hardest thing to cut with in real life. Stone cuts the easiest as its solid, torches are used to cut metal, hydrosaws are very very common, and i'm pretty sure that lightning can tear through anything. Then it is said 'wind cuts lightning'... how the heck does 'wind cut lightning' exactly? i know this is fiction, but when you get into advanced details, like the author did, about how all the elements logically do logical things and logically relate to eachother... this whole nature time just seems rediculous. granted, i like it in the manga and show, it just makes absolutely no sense whatsoever. :It's a cultural thing, really. The Japanese have the believe that wind cuts. Just check Wikipedia page for Kamaitachi. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:41, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :::wow, thank you very much. even though its silly, that helps me enjoy it much more Ummm Naruto is a commic book not a documentary, deal with it. --TheBlueBlur (talk) 18:41, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Its a Anime, Its Not Supposed To Make Sense, They Also Have Talking Toads. Desai1234 (talk) 22:59, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Vacuum I so called it vacuum being related to Wind Release. Granted it was simple Wind Release, but still. Omnibender - Talk - 14:59, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Image Is that really the best image? Because it is a rather high ranked one and unusual one, plus it involves shape change as well. Would not a more common jutsu be a better image? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 17:35, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Perfect. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 17:58, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Range 'The most basic aspect of using this for ranged attacks is cause the movement of wind. This can be done via blowing the air from ones mouth (most common), moving the air with an object, clapping ones hands, or manipulating the air currents. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 17:24, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Not really the place to add reference tags, the ones in the page are enough. Omnibender - Talk - 20:04, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::That is what I thought too. Now I want them to stay as a reference and copy. 'The ranged techniques work by the user causing movement in the air. This can be done via blowing the air from ones mouth (the most common), Naruto chapter 135, pages 11 moving the air with an object, Naruto chapter 213, pages 11 controlling the air currents, Naruto chapter 425, pages 9–11 or even just from the burst of air made from clapping ones hands. Naruto chapter 373, pages 12' Thomas Finlayson (talk) 03:46, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::People slapping their hands together is not a good enough reference for what you are trying to state. And what the heck does Naruto chapter 425, pages 9–11 have to do with "controlling air currents;" It's just wind that slices. SimAnt 04:02, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I meant that mainly as a reference for one of the two ranged wind jutsu that does not involve a tool or blowing air. As for the other, on Talk:Wind Release: Wind Cutter a person made a comment about that, and it would explain it, unless you have a better explanation of where it came from (and please no 'it just did' sort of answer). Thomas Finlayson (talk) 05:40, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :That part about manipulating air currents with chakra was in the realm of speculation. SimAnt 05:49, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Of course it was. But...for speculation it raises a key point, how else could it have been done? Hmm...though maybe we should start backwards. Do you agree that for range jutsu to work, the user must generate some wind movement (fan, breath, etc.)? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 05:54, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Speculation has no place in the articles. End of Story. SimAnt 06:01, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Is that a 'No?' Thomas Finlayson (talk) 22:20, July 19, 2010 (UTC)